Sequel to Raven
by Twi Rinku
Summary: (Sequel to Raven, obviously) Link is now the age of 22. He is quite far in his career as a Hyrule Knight. Though his next mission may scramble him up a bit. He must catch and arrest a thief known as Star, but something happens involving the thief he had not expected. Will he last? (Rated T)
1. Chapter 1

Warning, if you have not read my story 'Raven' go read it because that is the prequel and you may not understand a single thing of this story. To those who have read 'Raven,' enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**_The Thief_**

Link was sitting down at the dinner table with his siblings. Link and Natylee were watching over Yuki and Noburu. Mayra had passed away two years prior. Noburu, who was now 10, was poking at his food while his younger sister, who is 8, was playing with her food.

"Noburu, are you not hungry?" Natylee asked.

"Not really." Noburu said in a bored tone.

"If you wish, you can be excused. It's not good to force yourself to eat." Link said.

"Ok." He got up, picked up his plate and took it over to the counter. He turned around to his older brother. "Oy, brother."

"Yea?" Link asked.

"When do you think I can start sword training? Weren't you ten when you started training? I'm 10 now."

"I was. I guess we can start your training sometime soon. Basics first. Once you master those, I'll teach you the best skills I know. Ancient skills passed down in our family by the great Hero of Time."

"Really?!" Noburu was getting a bit excited, which is quite rare for him.

"Yep." Natylee smiled and suppressed a laugh. They hadn't said anything about his father actually being the Hero of Time. Though he's read the stories. He was a big fan of them. "Anyway, don't-" There was a knock on the door and Link went to open it. He saw the mailman.

"Hey Link, here, I've got a letter for you. It's of high importance apparently."

"Thanks."

"Just happy to be delivering the mail. Onward to mail!" He ran off. Link shut the door and turned around.

"Another mission?" Natylee asked.

"Probably. Looks to have Zelda's seal." He opened it up and started to read it. _"Dear Knight, there have been a rash of burglaries among the market. A thief by the name of Star has been robbing houses and food stands for money and jewelry. It is your job to catch her and bring her in. Her description from witnesses, long red hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, lower half of the face is usually covered by a cloth. I have faith in you, Hyrule Knight. Sincerely, Princess Zelda." _

"What's it say?" Natylee asked.

"A thief by the name of Star has been stealing jewelry and money from houses and food stands. Make sure to hide mom's favorite jewelry. I doubt she'd want it stolen." He explained

"Right. So, you have to catch this person."

"Yep. Shouldn't be too difficult. She must be a decent thief, otherwise, she wouldn't have asked anyone of my rank to catch her. I'm going to go down to the armory tomorrow morning and see if there's any others who also have this task."

"More than likely it's just you on it, like the last few times. The last time you almost got killed."

"But I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Don't do anything stupid, ok brother? I can't lose you either."

"And you won't. I promise. Here, I'll help you put food away. Seems like we're done eating." Natylee smiled and Link walked over to help her clean up. Yuki had to be cleaned up too. Her face was covered in food. Noburu and Yuki are like a yen and yang of Raven's personality. Noburu is the serious, mature side while Yuki is the crazy, childish side. They are almost always side by side. Noburu was reading a book while Yuki was playing with toys next to him. Natylee stopped cleaning and turned to Link.

"Link, I've been meaning to ask you something." He turned to her as well.

"What?" He asked.

"Why'd you join the Hyrule Army if it's so dangerous?"

"Well, I want to serve my country. Also, Father was a knight. I guess I just kind of want to be like him. Hopefully make him prouder. I know he's still watching. Mayra's watching too."

"How do you know they're watching though?"

"When you're alone, do you ever feel like someone's watching you?"

"Sometimes."

"It's them. Watching us. You can sometimes feel that loving gaze. Sometimes we even get dreams of old times. It's them reminding us. So we never forget. As long as we remember, they're with us."

"Wow, that's deep." Link smiled and rolled his eyes. They went on with their cleaning, went about their evening and the next morning, Link headed toward Hyrule Castle. In the armory, there were a few soldiers there, including a close friend he's made since joining.

"Hey, how's it going, man?" The fellow Hyrule knight, Lori, asked.

"Why do you always greet people like that, Lori?" Link asked.

"Because I can. What are you doing here so early? New mission?"

"Yea. Supposed to be a thief girl who steals jewelry." He explained.

"You mean Star?" Lori asked.

"Yea her. Have you received the same assignment?"

"Yea, maybe we can work together on it."

"Cool." Lori smiled. She was one of those rare knights that was actually female. Usually females aren't allowed to be knights. Princess Zelda makes exceptions to the rule since she herself knew how to fight and knows girls are just as capable. She had also developed feelings for her fellow knight, though he's oblivious to it.

"So, what's the plan, Mister Hero?" She's also the only one of the knights who knows his secret.

"We split up and look for clues. I'll take one half, you take the other. We meet up by the fountain and report anything. If we get any clues on where she'll hit next, we'll stake out and see if we can catch her. If that doesn't work, we set a trap for her."

"Ok. Shall we get started now?" She asked.

"Yes. The sooner the better." They were starting to walk out. "Have you had breakfast?" Link asked by habit.

"Yes. Don't worry Link. I'm not a little girl. I am just as old as you and a knight. I think I can take care of myself."

"You're right, sorry. Just being brotherly. It's a habit."

"Well, I'm also no Natylee either. You aren't my brother, so you don't have to care."

"I'll always care. My father wasn't my real father, but he still cared for me like I was his son. Lori, I'll always care for you, no matter who you are to me." Lori's heart skipped a beat and she was trying to keep from blushing.

"W-We better get going." She stuttered.

"Um, right." They walked out of the armory and to the Market. "I'll take the west side, you take the east."

"Kay." The two separated. Link going west and Lori going east. They were quite a ways away from eachother. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, but saw no one. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword. He looked around for clues, seeing something out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to it there was nothing.

"Show yourself. I know you're there." He heard a giggle and that was all. "I don't have time for games."

"Why not, silly?" The voice sounded slightly muffled. He turned around looking for the voice, but found no one.

"Oh, so now you talk."

"Answer my question. If I like your answer, I'll show myself." She said.

_"__Probably won't show themselves no matter what I say. Might as well humor her. _I have no time for games because I'm a busy man." Link said.

"Busy man? You're so young. Why don't you play with me? I love games." She said, astounded sounding to the fact that Link doesn't play games.

"If I agree to play with you, will you show yourself?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Ok. Then I'll play with you."

"Cool. So, what shall we play?"

"I don't know. I'm not really one to play games."

"Then how about we play Hide and Seek. I'll hide and you seek."

"Aren't we already playing that?"

"No, because I'm not hiding. I'm truly in plain sight."

"If you say so."

"Count to 10, then come find me."

"Ok. Fine. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Ready or not here I c-" there was a sharp pain on the back of his head and his vision went double for a second. He didn't waste any time spinning around. A girl was standing there with a branch in her hand. She dropped it and tried running, but Link grabbed her wrist. "What the hell was that?"

"Why didn't it knock you out!?"

"It'll take a lot more than that, believe me. All you did was give me a headache. Now, why did you do that? That was a cheap move, even for a thief."

"You're one of the Hyrule army's knights, right?"

"Yea."

"Then show some compassion and let me go. I have a baby sister at home who has barely gotten anything to eat and a mother who's too sick to even move a twitch."

"So you steal to provide for your family, huh?"

"Yes. I know it's wrong, but I can't let my sister starve. I can't even afford a simple medicine bottle for my mom's sickness either."

"You could have always tried to find a different job."

"I_ have_ tried, but I couldn't find anything else. Have some compassion, let me go…" She seemed like she was about to cry.

"I'm sure if we meet with the Princess she will gladly h-" She punched him in the gut, he double over and she kicked him on the side of the head to knock him over.

"Hahahaha, did you really think I was telling the truth? I could see it in your eyes. A sweet, innocent little man trying to follow in the footsteps of his big tough daddy. I knew I could play on your sympathies." Link suddenly grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She fell down with a shout. Link got onto his knees and sat on the girl's stomach, pinning her arms above her head.

"You may be right, I am following in my father's footsteps, basically, which is why I managed to pin you down. Waiting until the best moment to strike."

"Well, aren't you like a little cobra?"

"A what?"

"Hm, never mind. Seems you've beaten me. Might as well tie me up and turn me in. Or…" She arched her back up so Link lifted up and flipped over her. He landed on his back. Star pulled out some kind of dart and poked it into his shoulder. It paralyzed him so he couldn't move. The thief got up, pulled out a dagger and stood next to Link. The thief paused for a moment… she couldn't move her arm to stab him, lost in Link's eyes. She couldn't kill him. "Consider that a warning, Knight." She put the knife away and ran for the shadows. Link tried moving, but couldn't.

_"__Why couldn't she kill me? There was something familiar about her voice and her eyes." _Link sat there, looking up at the sky. The sun was barely rising, giving a deep orange red color to the skies. He then heard a voice.

"Link!" It was Lori's voice. He heard her footsteps coming toward him. "Link, what happened?" Link couldn't answer her because he couldn't move. She helped him up. "Here, I'll take you home." She got him leaning on her shoulder, providing support the whole way. "Lucky for me you're so short and light." A slight growl erupted from Link's throat. "Hahaha, you're not intimidating, Mister Hero." She got him all the way to his house and knocked on the door with her foot. Natylee opened and gasped.

"Oh gods, what happened?!"

"He won't tell me. Can't seem to."

"Link… I guess get him over to his bed." Lori nodded and walked inside, still supporting Link on her shoulder. She had him sit down so Natylee could remove his equipment. Lori made him lay down and covered him up. "Brother, what happened?" Link tried to speak, but nothing came out. Natylee felt his forehead, but felt no fever, that's when she noticed the dart. She pulled it out. Link cringed a little bit and slightly growled. "Oh man up."

"Let me see that." Natylee handed the dart to her. "I don't think it's a Hylian dart, to be Labrynnian. My uncle might know more, but I think this paralyzed him."

"Oh brother…"

"I'm going to pay my uncle a visit, I'll be back soon."

"Stay safe." Lori nodded and left the house. "Brother, did Star do that to you?" He slightly nodded, starting to get some feeling back. "Seems she's more trouble than Zelda thought. Maybe this is a job for a higher ranking knight."

* * *

><p>I noticed there was some confusion between my 'Hero Again' story and the Raven Sequel. This is the true sequel to 'Raven.' I hope you enjoy it. If you wish, you can say 'Hero Again' is the trilogy of 'Raven'<br>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this starter chapter. Review if you so wish and I will see you next time.

-Twi (Aka Hero of Twili)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**The Memory**_

_~The next day~_

Link woke up the following morning and sat up, finding he could move properly. When Lori returned, she had said that the dart was from her Uncle's stock and that some were missing, she also said that the effects should completely wear off by the next day. Link first tested his legs and feet before standing up, not wanting to fall over.

"You don't have to go you know…" Link looked up to find Natylee sitting on a chair in the dining area. Noburu and Yuki had gone off somewhere, probably to help out the doctor. "You could always say you're sick." Link smiled sadly and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Natylee, but this is my job. I need to do what I can to protect Hyrule."

"You've already protected Hyrule, haven't you? Father said you were a Hero, so…"

"A Hero's work is never done. I'll be ok." Natylee got up and walked up to him, hugging him tightly.

"Promise me you'll come home ok?"

"I make no for sure promises, but I will do more than just my best to try."

"Ok." She let go of him and looked up at him. "I never noticed that before. There's a slight violet tint to your eyes. Your eyes are so different from Dad's. That means, you don't have to absolutely be like him, you know? You don't have to follow in his footsteps."

"Just because our eyes differ, does not mean I'm not his child. I could have chosen something else as a means of getting by, but I feel, being a Knight is something I'm supposed to be, to lend my strength to Princess Zelda and protect her Kingdom. Once I'm given an order, I have no choice but to obey."

"You're like a dog. You're a human, you shouldn't be treated like that."

"It's the path I chose, Nat. I may not be on it forever, but I surely don't want to stop quite yet. I want to make sure my family is supported and safe. I can't lose any more family right now. We lost mom not that long ago. I need to keep you, our little brother, and our little sister safe. So I'm willing to roll over when ordered, I'm willing to speak when I'm told, because, I want to protect those I care for."

"Link…" Link pulled her into a hug.

"I doubt I'll be a Knight of Hyrule forever, but I trust Zelda to make sure that I won't be given a task I can't handle. I'll be ok." Nat nodded. Link let go of her and she looked him in the eye. "A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."

"Right…" Link smiled.

"I'll be on my way then." Natylee nodded and watched as her brother walked out of their house that they grew up in together.

Link headed to the armory and prepared himself for another day of work. There was a tap on his shoulder just as he was putting a sword on his back. He turned around to find Lori standing behind him.

"Do you think we could go to Telma's and get breakfast? I'm hungry." Lori asked.

"You didn't eat before coming here?"

"I don't have anything to eat at the moment at my place, all of the food uncle and I had we ate for supper. He's going to be doing some shopping later, but I haven't had breakfast."

"Ok. Let's go to Telma's then. It'll be my treat."

"Great." Lori got herself ready and then they both headed to Telma's bar. Link held the door open for her and she walked in, Link following after her. Two little girls came up to them.

"Welcome. Mom is at the back. Go ahead and take a seat and she'll be right with you." The older of the two said, she looked slightly older than Noburu.

"Alright. Thank you." The second girl grabbed Link's hand.

"Will you play with us later, big brother?" The second girl looked no older than Yuki.

"Maybe later, Shena. I have some important stuff I need to do for the Princess today."

"Ok!" The little girl known as Shena grabbed her older sister's hand and ran off. Link smiled at the child's antics. Link grabbed Lori's hand and led her over to the bar. She was blushing the entire way there, trying to hide it from Link. They sat down and not long Telma came over.

"What's this, a date?" Telma asked. Link's ears perked back.

"N-No, no, no! We're just getting breakfast that's all there's nothing going on." Link said a little too quickly. Telma smiled.

"I'm just messing with you. So what will it be, you two?"

"I'd like some over-easy eggs with some bread." Lori ordered first.

"Sure thing. What about you, Link?"

"Can I have two eggs full cooked eggs with a side of pumpkin bread?"

"Of course." Telma turned back around and went to go prepare the food. Lori turned to Link who was staring at a knot in the wood on the bar table.

"Hey Link, why wouldn't you consider this a date?" Link looked up at her.

"Um…" Link looked back down at the table. "B-Because you know, we… we're not… I um… We're just two knights getting a bite to eat before going out there to stop a crazed thief. That's all this is…" Lori looked down at the table herself.

"What? So you don't like me like that?" Link's ear twitched and he started blushing.

"I… um… uh…" Lori started blushing.

"F-Forget it. I don't know what I'm even saying." Link rested his head on his arms which he rested on the table's surface. Lori looked over to the side with her eyes and it was silent until Telma walked back over, setting the plates down. Link looked up and looked at the plate. Lori did the same. "Thanks, Telma." Lori began eating and Link kept staring at the food.

"It's no problem dear. You remind me of my old friend, Rusl. He always loved to eat eggs. Eggs, meat and cheese all mixed together."

"He sounds weird."

"He can be, but he's very nice and quite loyal to those he cares for. He's also a very capable swordsman." Lori smiled then looked at Link who hadn't even touched his food. He kept looking down at the plate, seeming to be lost in thought.

"Hey, Link, aren't you going to eat?" Link gave no response. Lori put a hand on his shoulder, but he made no movement or even seem to register someone had touched him. "Link?" She shook him a bit. Telma reached over the table and put a hand on Link's forehead.

"He doesn't have a fever. Link, is everything alright?" Still no response.

"If this is some sort of prank, it's not funny. You're really scaring me right now." She shook him more violently, still gaining no response. "Link, please, answer me dammit." Tears started to stream down Link's cheeks. "Link…" Link's head suddenly jerked up, he looked around then rubbed his eyes and drying his face of the tears. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Huh? Oh um…" He looked down again, "I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not? You zoned out so bad, I thought I'd never get you back." Link fell silent. "Please talk to me."

"I'm not feeling well."

"Then maybe you should take the day off today."

"No, I'll be alright. I'm not going to let a minor sickness keep me from finding Star."

"You know, there was this one boy I knew who thought practically exactly like you. He almost died one day because he ignored sickness. He had been bitten by a spider and poisoned. Luckily, he was here, able to get help rather than be in the middle of Hyrule field where he would have died."

"I see…" Link perked his ears back. "How about, if I feel worse at some point, I'll call it quits for the day and go home?"

"That works for me. What about you, Lori? He is your partner on this case, isn't he?"

"He is. I say, I guess it's ok. Just make sure to let me know if you're feeling any worse. If you don't, I'll slap you and I'll tell Natylee to slap you too." Link nodded then started eating. Lori had a feeling Link was lying about being sick and she was determined to find out the truth. She began eating again. They soon finished.

"How much do I owe you?" Link asked.

"It's on the house today, dear. Go on ahead and get going." Link smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Link stood up. "Are you ready, Lori?"

"Yea." Lori stood up. "See you later, Telma."

"See you later, dears. Take care." They both nodded.

"See you later, Laina and Shena."

"See you later, Link and Lori." The girl named Laina replied from the side, where her and her sister were building with blocks of wood.

"Bye big brother and big sister." Shena called. Link and Lori walked out of the bar, Link holding the door for Lori again. They walked up the steps. At the top, Lori pulled Link to the side and pinned him to the wall, pinning his wrists beside his head. Link's heart started racing and his breathing picked up.

"L-Lori…?"

"What is really going on, huh? Normally when people aren't feeling well, they don't cry. So spill it, what happened?" Link started to relax, but he looked down.

"I saw some sort of vision of a little creature. She was floating, these black stone pieced were circling around her and there was something flaming up ahead in front of us. It was in Zelda's thrown room. I saw what the little imp was doing and I guess I tried to stop her but then I was suddenly teleported out and into Hyrule field. Not long after appearing out there did the castle suddenly explode and a man on a horse appeared several feet in front of me… He had the imp's helmet in his hand and he crushed it… I'm not sure why I began crying, but I felt like a piece of my heart was ripped out at the sight. I don't even know the imp's name…" Lori looked at him sadly. Link lifted his head up. "I'm ok, really. The vision was very sudden and I wasn't sure you would believe me if I ta-" Lori planted her lips onto Link's, cutting him off mid-sentence. His eyes widened while Lori's eyes closed, deepening the kiss. She then let go and stepped back, opening her eyes.

"S-Sorry…" She walked over to the second flight of stairs. Link covered his mouth with his hand, barely believing that actually happened. His mind was all clouded and light, he only understood half of what was going on. "You coming?" Link looked over to Lori and quickly followed after her, tripping along the way. "You're such a klutz." They began walking side by side. "So, where should we go first?"

"I guess where she attacked me, so we can look for clues." Lori nodded. Link explained everything that happened yesterday along the way. They made it to the alleyway that Link was at yesterday. "Her voice seemed disembodied, so she had to have been hiding somewhere I couldn't see her." Lori looked around, looking up.

"How about the roof? At the right angle, you probably wouldn't have been able to see her."

"She'd have to be pretty agile to get up there and jump down her quietly to sneak up on me like she did. We could try seeing if she'd be able to get onto the roof up there though."

"We could."

"Let's try that house first." Link pointed to the closest building with a roof.

"Ok." Lori followed Link over to the house, him knocking on the door. An older woman, looking to be in her 50's. Her hair was brown, but had many silver hairs throughout. Her eyes were a grass green color and time seemed to have barely touched her face for it had very few wrinkles.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, ma'am, but this fellow knight and I are trying to search for clues about the thief known as Star. Have you heard of her?"

"Yes, I have. I've hidden my jewelry because of it. Why do you ask?" She seemed very familiar to Link for some reason he didn't know.

"We believe she may have snuck into your house and climbed up to your roof. Do you think we may be able to test that theory?"

"Sure. Come right in, my child. You too, Miss." Link nodded and thanked her, both he and Lori stepped inside, the old woman shutting the door behind them.

"I'll show you to the highest level of my house. Oh, and feel free to call me Mayrie, alright?"

"Ok. Thank you, Mayrie." The old woman smiled. Lori was wary of the woman, but Link seemed to sense nothing wrong. Mayrie led them up the steps. "Your house seems so large. Did you have a big family here?"

"No. I had no family at all. I never married."

"Oh, I'm really sorry."

"No need to apologize my dear child." They made it to the top of the steps but kept walking further down the hall. "The man I loved was taken from me by a woman I knew. The three of us had grown up together, but he chose her instead of me. I'll admit, I was angry, but I no longer am."

"I'm glad you no longer hold a grudge." Mayrie smiled, which wasn't really visible to Link or Lori. They made it to the end of the hall and up more steps.

"These steps lead to the attic. Be careful though, the floor is not that strong, it may cave in." Link nodded at the warning. Lori was keeping an eye on Mayrie. Something didn't seem right.

"_She keeps referring to Link as her child." _Lori thought. _"I don't know why that'd be… I don't trust her. She gives off a greedy vibe that I don't like. She better not try to hurt my baby face. I'll kill her if she tries…"_

So what's going to happen with this Mayrie person? Is she truly a kind old lady or is there something about her past that would say otherwise? Will Link and Lori ever find out clues and capture Star? We'll just have to see. Review if you so wish.

See ya

-Twi


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**The Past?**_

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Mayrie walked over to the center. There was a window to the side.

"This is the highest point of the house. You would have to be pretty strong to get onto the roof."

"Let's give it a shot, ok, Lori?"

"Yea. You can go first." Link walked over to the window and opened it, looking down. He smiled at the thought of how Raven told him to climb a tree in order to prove he could learn how to fight. "Please be careful, Link. I'd rather not return you to Nat as a pancake."

"I'll be fine. You worry too much." He got on the windowsill and tried reaching for the roof, but couldn't quite. "I'm too short to reach… Looks like you may have to, Lori." Link came back inside.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm… afraid of heights." Lori actually didn't want to leave Link alone with Mayrie.

"I was too until my father taught me to conquer my fear."

"I'm afraid I'll fall. Let's just go."

"You won't fall to your death or anything, there are piles of hay down at the bottom that will break your fall." Mayrie said. Lori ran out of excuses.

"Ok fine." Link stood by the window. Lori walked over and began to climb out of it, reaching up for the roof. Mayrie walked over to Link.

"So, your name is Link?"

"Yes, it is." Mayrie put a hand on his shoulder. She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Um…"

"I finally found you…" She said into his ear.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She pulled away and lifted his chin up so he would look her in the eyes.

"Your father, what was his name?" She asked.

"Um… my real father?"

"Yes."

"I-I don't know… He died when I was very young."

"How? Do you know?"

"I don't…"

"I'll tell you, because I know. His name was Thomas, he was my childhood friend. His wife, her name was Shena. She murdered him and took off with their child. Your real mother was a murderer. She took you away when you were five and fled to the forest. She was found dead and you were missing. So many years passed and now you're back…"

"I-I think you have the wrong person."

"No, I know you're him. You have his face." She put a hand on his cheek. "You mostly have his eyes, there's a violet tint to yours, just like your mother. She had long brown hair. Thomas had beautiful blond hair that sparkled in the sunlight. He was a sweet, honest, brave man who stole my heart, but alas, he chose someone else and it ended in his death…" Link backed up.

"Telma has a daughter named Shena." Link said, trying to change the subject a bit.

"Telma named her after her mother's friend who was your mother. Telma can't be trusted either." Mayrie walked toward him as he was backing up.

"I've known Telma since I was little. My sister and I used to go to her bar and eat cheese all the time from a village called Ordon."

"You don't have a sister."

"The man who adopted me married a woman who had a daughter and thus she became my sister. She may not be blood related, but she's still a sister to me. _I can sense it, Father is telling me to get out. To get Lori and run. What do I do?" _Link backed up into a wall.

"You should have been mine. You should have been born from me. You should be my son."

"_Sh-she's insane… isn't she…?" _Mayrie grabbed the sword strap across Link's chest and pulled him forward, spinning him around then pulled him closer. She undid the sword strap and let it fall so she could pull him closer and he couldn't defend himself. "Lori!" Mayrie covered his mouth.

"I will make you mine. You will be my son, whether I you brought into this world or not." Mayrie started to back up toward the steps. That when Lori came in through the window. "Stay back, little girl." She pulled a knife out of her sleeve and put it to Link's throat.

"Let him go right now." Lori said in a demanding, warning voice.

"Why don't you make me?" Mayrie held Link tighter, so much he could barely move. Lori's blood boiled as she saw what looked like fear in Link's eyes.

There was a sudden bright gold flash which caused Mayrie to let go of Link and she fell back roughly, knocking her out. Link started to fall forward, but he caught himself. He quickly turned around, picked up his sword and grabbed Lori's hand. He started running, as did Lori who didn't have much choice in the matter since Link was holding her hand. They ran down all the steps then ran outside, running all the way to Telma's bar where they collapsed on the ground, both breathing heavily from their long run.

"Link, you alright?"

"Yea. I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Good." Link's voice and breathing was shaky. "I heard him… my father's voice…"

"What?"

"The one who raised me… He yelled, at Mayrie, telling her to get away from me. He caused that bright flash. He protected us…"

"Your father is amazing!"

"No kidding…" Link put the sword back on his back and stood up. Lori stood back up as well. Link began to walk toward the steps but Lori grabbed his sleeve. She was blushing like crazy.

"Link…?" He turned to face her. "I know we were just in danger and all but um… I was just wondering… i-if you'd like to…" she was looking down at the ground and blushing more than ever. Link's head tilted to the side, much like a dog when they hear a curious noise. "C-can I… will you… be my boyfriend…?" Link's ears perked back, eyes widened, and he began blushing. He was speechless to her question. She looked scared. Link took a deep breath in and out and smiled.

"Sure. If you want me to be." Lori looked him in the eyes.

"Y-You really want to…?"

"Yea." Lori began to tear up and hugged him.

"You're the sweetest boy I ever met." She said. Link hugged her back. "I was really scared I'd lose you back there… I couldn't stand it if I had lost you and I can't imagine telling your siblings either…"

"Well, you won't have to, not yet. I'm still here and I'm ok." Lori nodded and then pulled away, she then kissed him on the lips again. It caught Link by surprise. Lori pulled away. "That will take some getting used to…" Lori laughed and grinned impishly. "Are you ready to find more clues?"

"Yea, let's just stay away from Mayrie, ok?"

"Of course."

Hours had gone by before they decided to call it quits for the day and go home. Link had asked Lori to stay for dinner. She agreed and, once they were done at the armory, they went over to Link's house. Natylee was reading a book on a chair next to the window and looked up when she heard the two come in.

"Welcome back." Natylee greeted.

"It's good to be back. I'll cook supper tonight, ok?" Natylee stood up.

"Really?"

"Yep. I invited Lori to eat with us as well."

"Great!" Nat loved when her brother cooked. To her, he was the best cook aside from their father. "I'll set the table."

"Thank you." Link walked over to the kitchen and washed off his hands in the water basin. "Just make yourself at home, Lori. I'll have supper ready soon."

"Ok." Lori walked over and started to help Natylee set the table.

"Noburu and Yuki should be here sometime soon. They're still with the doctor I believe." Natylee said.

"It's a surprise that old coot is still living. Just how old is he?" Lori asked.

"I have no clue." Nat replied. Link went from cupboard to cupboard, trying to figure out what to make.

"Probably in his 70s at the minimum." He found some fish and put them on a tray, seasoning them up. He then got the fire started to cook them.

"Sounds like he should retire. That's really old for a Hylian." Link found a jar of mashed pumpkin and got the idea to make pumpkin bread and fish.

"Hylians are very hardy and won't stop until they drop dead." Link said, finding the flour and all other ingredients he needed.

"You should know. I don't know how many times you've nearly died." Lori said with a slight smirk. Link grabbed a bowl and began mixing ingredients.

"It's only been 3 times at least." Link replied back, not turning his back to see Lori's smirk.

"I'm sure it's more than that…" To her, it was. Natylee finished setting the table and walked over to put her book away. Lori sat down in a chair. Link itched his cheek, getting flour on his face.

"Blah." Lori laughed. Natylee sat at the table next to Lori.

"Oh yea, I should tell you what all happened today." Lori started. "We ran into a crazy old woman named Mayrie. She tried to kidnap Link."

"What?"

"Yea, she was saying something crazy like he should be her son and stuff like that." Link finished mixing the dry ingredients and began mixing the wet ingredients together for the bread.

"She sounds crazy…" Lori nodded and stood up, smiling.

"But, when we managed to escape and get to Telma's, I asked Link a very important question." Link then put the tray of fish on the rack above the fire.

"Really, what?" Lori walked over to Link and tapped his shoulder. He turned to face her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened and he started blushing. She soon stepped back and let go of his hand.

"You still have yet to kiss me back."

"Y-You keep catching me by surprise." Lori smiled and brushed the flour off of Link's face.

"You're so cute. You always have been." Natylee smiled at the two.

"Congratulations you two!"

~Mayrie~

Mayrie's eyes started to open and she looked around, finding Link was nowhere in sight. She sat up, getting a better look around.

"H-He's gone again…" She punched the ground, causing a hole in the weak floor. "Dammit…" She was breathing heavily out of frustration.

"It's not easy, is it?" Mayrie looked up and saw a tall woman floating in front of her. The woman had two pigtails of different color and her eyes were citrine. A gem was on her head, split down the middle of different colors that went with the pigtails. She looked very young despite the grey hairs that weren't in the pigtails. She knelt down in front of Mayrie. "You're not going to give up, are you?" Mayrie backed up a bit. "Don't be afraid of me, little girl, for I know how to help you."

"Can you really?"

"Yes. I cannot stand to see a motherly figure suffer like you are at the moment. I had a son too, but he was killed. I vowed that day to make sure no mother felt that pain. That includes motherly figures such as yourself."

"What exactly can you do?"

"I can grant you the powers you'll need to get your precious little boy and make him yours. I will suggest options to you along the way if you have need of it."

"Sounds simple enough. What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. I'm seeking to gain nothing from this."

"Ok then. What should I do?"

"Close your eyes." Mayrie closed her eyes and the woman put a hand on her head. Several minutes pass before she removes her hand. Mayrie opened her eyes. "I have made you younger and more agile. I have also given you powers to take what you wish."

"Alright then. How do I use them?"

"I'll teach you. Within just a few short days, you can master them, I'm sure." Mayrie stood up, as did the woman.

"Alright. So, what should I call you?"

"Just call me Rova."

Well, Link's in trouble. What does this Rova have in mind for Mayrie to do? What powers did she give Mayrie? All will be discovered in chapters to come. Review if you so wish and I will see you next time.

See ya,

-Twi


	4. Biographies

Biographies

Link

Age: 22  
>Birth date: October 13th<br>Gender: Male  
>Height: 5 feet, 7 inches<br>Hair color: Dark blond  
>Eye color: Blue with purple tint<br>Likes: Pumpkins and animals  
>Dislikes: Loud noises and bright lights<br>Skills: Problem solving, swordplay, archery, cooking  
>Occupation: Knight of Hyrule<br>He was once the Hero of Hyrule, but due to certain events, he became a child once again and fell under the care of his ancestor who was often called Raven. Raven taught him to fight as he was growing up. Link has no memory of being the Hero Chosen by the Gods, but he is sure to remember soon. He is a knight of Hyrule and he tries his best to serve the Princess and follow her command. He has a few enemies that wish to see him dead, but he won't let that stop him. Given his caring, sweet, dependable nature, many refer to him as the angel.

Natylee

Age: 22  
>Birth date: November 2nd<br>Gender: Female  
>Height: 5 feet, 5 inches<br>Hair color: Blond  
>Eye color: Green<br>Likes: Reading and family  
>Dislikes: Bad smells and the dark<br>Skills: Baking, weaving, sewing  
>Occupation: Stay-at-home sister<br>She was kidnapped when she was very little but was safely found and saved by her older cousins. Ever since her return, she had been by Link's side, acting as a sister to him. They grew up together under Raven and Mayra's care. She often worries for Link due to his recklessness, even more so now that there is a new threat that plans on taking her brother away from her. She tends to be very sweet and quite mature since she has to take care of her siblings. That includes her older brother who has a tendency to get into trouble.

Noburu

Age: 10  
>Birth date: November 19<br>Gender: Male  
>Height: 4 feet, 7 inches<br>Hair color: Blond  
>Eye color: Blue<br>Likes: Reading and playing music  
>Dislikes: Loud noises<br>Skills: Musician, first-aid  
>Occupation: Doctor's apprentice<br>He is generally very mature and quiet for his age. He will often get excited about random things from time to time, showing that he is trying to act mature for his younger sister, Yuki. He loves the stories he's read about the Hero of Time, not knowing it was his father who died when he was very young. He is under the care of his older siblings, Link and Natylee who are kind of like parents to him, though he probably wouldn't admit it. He wants to learn how to fight and he is hoping his older brother, Link, will teach him.

Yuki

Age: 7  
>Birth date: April 2<br>Gender: Female  
>Height: 4 feet<br>Hair color: Blond  
>Eye color: Green<br>Likes: Toys and animals  
>Dislikes: the dark<br>Skills: weaving  
>Occupation: Helping out in small ways<br>She is very happy and bubbly, so carefree and loves to play. She will be mature from time to time, but it is rarely ever shown. She will follow her older siblings around, especially Noburu. She follows him like a little duckling. Surprisingly enough, she is quite the prodigy when it comes to certain things.

Lori

Age: 22  
>Birth date: November 23<br>Gender: Female  
>Height: 5 feet, 10 inches<br>Hair color: Blond  
>Eye color: Brown<br>Likes: good smells and night time  
>Dislikes: Bright lights and storms<br>Skills: Swordplay  
>Occupation: Knight of Hyrule<br>She was found by a man in the middle of Hyrule field, gravely injured. The man took her in and took care of her until she was back on her feet. At the time, she appeared 17. She often refers to the man as uncle and is very grateful to him for saving her life. She has been in love with Link for so long and has tried many times to pick up her courage and ask him the very difficult question. She is quite sarcastic and sassy, but has a very loving side to her. She tends to act like one of the guys more than she acts like a girl.

Mayrie

Age: 54  
>Birth date: January 21<br>Gender: Female  
>Height: 5 feet 9 inches<br>Hair color: Brown  
>Eye color: Green<br>Likes: Cats and death  
>Dislikes: Dogs<br>Skills: Cooking, witchcraft  
>Occupation: baker<br>Mayrie tends to be very possessive and aggressive. She will fight for what she wants and will go to drastic measures just to get it. She has that, "If I can't have it, then nobody can" kind of attitude. She is very hyperactive despite her old age. She loved a man named Thomas who she felt was taken from her by her best friend. She swore on that day she wasn't going to let anything come between her and what she wanted. What she wants now, the son of the man she loved.

Hello people of fanfiction. I decided to make biographies on the main characters so you guys can get a bit more of an idea of who they are.

I know I have taken a long time to post chapters for this. Just know, my stories will never be cancelled, they may just be on hiatus due to lack of motivation or writer's block.

Thank you everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed on my story, "Raven" and those who continued onto its sequel.

I currently have the motivation to work on this story after massive writer's block and I plan on using it for as long as possible.

Review if you so wish

See ya

-Twi


	5. Chapter 4

"_Please, you must send me back! He has need of me once again. I implore you to allow me to give him my strength."_

"_You risk yourself to fight for him once again?"_

"_Yes. Please, let me aid him. I cannot sit here and watch as he suffers those witches' wrath. I am the one they seek revenge upon. He should have nothing to do with this…"_

"_Hmm… Perhaps maybe we can allow it. You must understand though, Hero of Time, that you will not be given a second chance should you meet your end once again."_

"_I understand."_

"_Alright. What do you believe, sisters?"_

"_I foresee, by returning him back to the land of the living, eventually, the young Hero of Light will gain the necessary strength in order to fully realize his true potential. As of now, he still has yet to remember who he despite already being told. Raven would help with that."_

"_I agree, sister. He may have my piece of the Triforce, but he lacks the courage he needs to use it properly."_

"_Then it is an agreement. Take heed, Hero of Time, shall you return, you may not be able to return here once again for years, possibly even decades. Are you sure you wish to return?"_

"_I would do anything for my child."_

Chapter 4

There was a knock on the door of the house. Link was the first to wake up to it and get up. He walked slowly toward the door and opened it.

"I have come to deliver your mail, Mister Link."

"Mail from who?"

"The Princess of course."

"I see. Thank you." The mailman handed him the letter.

"That is all. I'll be off now. Onward to mail, goodbye." The mailman took off and Link shut the door.

"Brother, what is it now?" He turned to see Natylee woke up.

"I'm not sure." Link opened the letter and read it to himself first. He looked up at Natylee. "The Princess said that Star has left Hyrule market and she believes she is on her way to another village, possibly Kakariko, in order to loot it. She believes Star is doing this in order for her to be able to strike much later once she is forgotten. That means, I'm going to have to leave."

"I see…"

"It won't be for long. Hyrule is the biggest market, other markets are much smaller, such as Kakariko. I'm sure everything will be ok and we can catch her, then all this will be over."

"I hope it is, I couldn't stand to see you hurt by her." Link smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Everything will be ok, little sis. I'll stop Star." Nat nodded.

"Then maybe you can start Noburu on his training as a swordsman. I bet he would be really happy if you did." Link nodded and let go.

"I better get to the armory and get ready."

"Ok, and I'll hold the fort until you get back."

"Sounds like a plan." Link walked over to the bed to put his boots on. "Please be careful Link."

"I will do more than try." He got up and gave her another hug, then kissed her head. "Take care, Nat. I'll see you when I get back."

"Goodbye, big brother. Take care." Link smiled again and opened the door, walking out.

"Hey, Link!" Link turned to the voice, but was then pulled into a hug. "It's so great to see you! I missed you so much." Link smiled.

"I missed you too, Lori." Lori smiled and stepped back.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I need to first head to the armory and prepare myself. I just received a letter from the Princess that Star is on the move. Her Highness believes that Star is going to loot a different village."

"I received the same letter. We'll be traveling together, won't we?"

"Of course. Unless you don't want to."

"I want to very much. Will we take Epona?"

"I'm not sure. Epona is getting there in age. I'm not entirely sure how old she is. She may not have much longer, so I'd rather she spend the remainder of her life as gently as possible."

"You love Epona so much don't you?"

"Of course I do. She's always been a great horse. She's so loyal and loving." Lori smiled.

"_Oh, Link. You're just as sweet and gentle as ever. You've always cared so much for Epona." _

"So, shall we head off?"

"Sure." Link began walking toward the armory, Lori walking by his side, holding his hand. They got to the armory, a man with blond hair was sitting on a bench, putting boots on his feet. The man turned to the two and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey, Colin. How have you been?"

"I've been alright. What about you?"

"I've been ok. How's Ordon been?"

"It's just as quiet as ever." Colin stood up. He stood almost a foot taller than Link. "It was a nice visit none the less." Colin noticed Lori and Link holding hands and smiled. "Are you two together possibly?"

"Yes, we are. Lori asked me yesterday and I said yes."

"Great! Congratulations you too. It's about time, gees." Lori laughed. "Well, I better get started. Take care you guys."

"See you later, Colin." Colin walked out of the armory. Link walked over to where he stored his equipment and got ready in his travel garb. A thick green tunic with chainmail underneath, it was lighter than what he usually wore around the market. It allowed more room for movement.

"It's amazing. Seeing you dressed like that." Link put his sword on his back and turned around to her. "You have such a baby face, yet you look so much like a chosen hero." She put a hand on his cheek. "You're so strong, yet you look no older than you did the day we first met." She looked into his eyes deeply, "Your eyes still shine bright with light. It makes me happy to see that. Someone I knew had lost much of the light in his eyes. I barely remember him, but I remember him well enough to know he started off with so much light in his eyes, yet over time, his eyes grew darker with despair and depression."

"Whoever your friend was, I hope he's alright now and I'm sure he misses you." Lori smiled.

"He probably doesn't remember who I am anymore. It was so long ago it seems."

"You never know. No matter how lost one's way may get, once you meet someone, you can never truly forget them, it may just take some time to remember." Lori hugged Link tightly.

"I hope that's true." Link hugged her back. They remained like this for quite some time until Lori broke away first. "I'm going to get ready and then we'll have to pack some provisions until we get there. Without a horse, it'll take until the evening of the next day."

"Right." Lori got ready and then they both set off for the market to get what they needed then they began to head off.

"Link!" Link turned around, as did Lori.

"Noburu, what's going on?"

"Yuki and I wanted to see you off. Nat told us you were going to find Star. I also wanted to give you this." Noburu grabbed something out of his pocket and held it out to Link. Link took it from his hand, a small bottle of a yellow liquid. "It's my latest project I've been taught. It's an elixir to help pain and restore some energy. I mixed it with yellow chu jelly and spring water from Lanayru's spring."

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

"Yes. I want you to have it, in case one of you gets hurt. It's good for two servings if you want full effect." Link smiled.

"I am honored to receive such a gift from my little brother." Noburu smiled.

"Anything for my big brother." This was one of the rare times Noburu showed his more playful, adorable, child-like side. Link knelt down and hugged him, then pulled Yuki over to be hugged. He stood back up.

"I'll be back soon. Take care you two." They nodded and took off.

"You're so great with children. They all seem so fond of you."

"I'm not sure why that is, but it makes me happy to see others happy. Shall we go?" Lori nodded and they both walked out of Hyrule market, heading off toward Kakariko. They stopped for the night, taking turns guarding eachother, then they made it to Kakariko the following evening. They were greeted by a young woman with long black hair.

"Hello, it's nice to see you both once again."

"Hello, Luda."

"What brings you two here?"

"The Princess believes Star is going to come loot this place. We're here to find her and protect it."

"Oh yes, we received a letter from her this morning. Thank you for coming to our aid. I will tell Malo to get some beds ready shall you two have to stay the night, if he can step away from his shop long enough to do so, that is."

"Malo always seems to be in that sundries shop of his." Lori said.

"We should probably start looking for clues and see if Star has arrived yet, I'm sure she has and she's hiding, waiting for the night in order to strike, if we can find her and apprehend her, then I'm sure we can turn her in."

"Sounds like a plan, since this place isn't very big, do you think we should split up?"

"We could. Just be careful should you come across her." Lori nodded.

"I'll go check up on Death Mountain, there are many caves and such she can hide in in the mines. She's sneaky enough to sneak passed the Gorons too."

"Sounds good. Stay safe."

"You too." Lori took off toward Death Mountain.

"Link!" Link turned around quickly and saw a man running toward him.

"Hey, Talo. Long time no see."

"I'll say. You rarely come around here." Talo looked around the same age as Colin. A little girl came running over and grabbed onto Link's leg.

"Whoa, haha, hi there."

"Malon, you silly little girl." Talo picked her up.

"Link's here, Daddy." Talo smiled.

"I know he is." Talo turned his attention back to Link. "What does bring you here?"

"The Princess has reason to believe that Star is here."

"Oh, I see. I should warn Beth to hide her jewelry and such. I doubt she'd want them stolen." Link nodded.

"I was about to search for clues. If you find anything, could you tell me?"

"Of course, anything for you, Link." Link smiled.

"Thanks." Talo walked away with his daughter in his arms. Link headed over to the bomb shop and climbed up the top of the building. His goal was the bomb storage up above. He climbed up but he didn't expect to see what he saw when he walked out. Smoke was coming from inside the bomb storage. "There's a fire in the bomb house!" Link shouted as loudly as possible. He took off toward it to see if old man Barnes was trapped since he didn't see him in the shop. The fire was getting large, there were a few explosions and a scream inside. It didn't sound like a male scream, it definitely sounded female. Link quickly opened the door and found the least likely person inside. Star, she was trapped underneath a large box that had fallen on her. "Star!" She looked up and her eyes widened.

"No, get out of here!" Link ran over and tried to lift the box off of her. There were several explosions all at once.

"I'm not going to leave you, or you'll die. I'm not letting that happen." Link got the box up enough for her to crawl out, but she couldn't get up. Link quickly helped her up onto his back. "Stay awake, alright?"

"Why are you helping me…? I'm a thief…"

"You may be a thief, but that doesn't mean you deserve to die." Link busted the door down and got far from the fire. "You're safe now, Star." Link felt a sharp pain on his arm and the weight of Star had left. A dagger was in Link's arm and Star was in a battle ready position. She laughed as Link had pulled the dagger out, tossing it aside.

"You're so kind hearted and naïve, boy. Risking your life for the life of a petty thief." Link pulled out his sword.

"You have to stop this, Star. There has to be another way for you."

"There is no other way. I must do what I can to survive." She started to step toward him but her legs gave in and she fell. Link's eyes widened and he knelt down next to her.

"You're hurt, let me take care of you." She looked up at him and punched him, making him fall back. She then sat on top of him, pinning him. She began laughing.

"You are too good for this world, child. But sadly, our little game has to come at an end. First though…" She got closer to his face, making sure all he could see was her eyes. She pulled the cloth down from over her face and kissed him. Link's eyes widened and then everything suddenly started going fuzzy. She felt the weight of her lift up. He struggled to get back up, but still managed to. "Well then, you seem to be very persistent. Too bad you must be getting groggier by the second." Link gripped his sword tight in his hands and went after her, trying to strike practically blindly. He hit nothing, stopped and listened. He heard her footsteps step backward and he slashed then, hitting something. She yelped out in pain. He pulled her closer and pinned her to him.

"I may not be able to see, but I assure you, that will not stop me." She kept struggling in his grip. Link pulled out a dart from his pocket and stuck it into her arm. Lori had gotten some of those paralyzing darts from her uncle's shop. She hit him away and started breathing heavily.

"Y-You think that will stop me?" She was already slowing down, but tried to keep fighting.

"Y-You'll fall paralyzed soon… You can try to escape, but you… won't… get… far." Link's eyes slid closed and he fell over. Star could no longer keep herself up. She fell down next to him, her eyes remained open and all she could see was Link laying lifelessly beside her.

"Link!" A female voice shouted. "Go get help, quickly!"

* * *

><p>Oooh, so what's gonna happen next chapter? I guess you'll have to find out next time. Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff. I hope it doesn't take too long to update this story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review if you so wish<p>

See ya,

-Twi


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A woman began walking up toward the door of the Inn. The moon had risen high in the sky, but that didn't mean everyone in the peaceful village was asleep.

"Excuse me." The woman turned around. A man was standing nearby. He looked to be approaching his 30s. "You can't get inside at the moment; the door is locked."

"Why is that? Can you not unlock it?"

"I could possibly. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to though."

"Who is your boss?"

"My wife. She told me to keep it locked so that the thief doesn't escape before we can bring her in."

"A thief?"

"Yep. Not just any thief. The notorious Star. We have her tied, but we don't know how long that'll hold her. That's why I'm to keep it locked."

"I have traveled from far and require a place of rest. Can you not unlock the door for me so I may do so? I am awfully tired…" Talo looked at the woman sadly then sighed.

"Alright. I suppose I can, but if you wish to leave, you'll have to wait until the doors unlock in the morning." He got up and walked over toward the door.

"I understand. Thank you so much for unlocking the door." Talo pulled out the key and unlocked the door, opening it up for her.

"Watch your step, alright? I don't know how many times a friend of mine has tripped going up those steps. They're to your right."

"Thank you. I am in your debt." The woman walked over to the steps and began to ascend up them. She made it to the top and walked over to the room where the beds were. Instead of going for an empty one, she walked over to a bed where an unconscious boy slept. "Such an innocent, vulnerable little boy." She put a hand on his head and then pulled the blankets off of him, immediately, he scrunched up into a ball to keep warm, being only in his leggings and undershirt. She lifted him up and held him close.

"Hey." The woman turned around. "What are you doing?"

"This boy is special to me. I plan on taking him home."

"Put him back down, I swear I'll kill you if you don't."

"Are you the thief, Star?"

"What's it to you? I said for you to put him down, witch."

"Why should I follow your orders? There's nothing you can do, can you? You're all tied up." There was a growl from Star. "Why do you care so much for him?"

"He's my prey."

"Not anymore, girl." Mayrie began laughing. She walked out of the room and found an oil lantern on a table. She set Link down on the ground and walked over to the lamp. She pulled out the wick, doused it with a lot of oil and lit it, sending it over the railing to catch the wood on fire. She smashed the lamp and then hid it in a cupboard, she picked Link back up and began walking toward the exit, but stopped on the stairs, waiting for the fire to spread much more. Smoke was heavily rising as the wood burned, getting quicker and quicker, larger and larger. She then started heading toward the door again, just in time for Talo to open the door. Mayrie feigned coughing. "I saw the smoke and I knew I had to get out. The girl up there is awake but I didn't have the time to untie her, this boy wouldn't wake up, so I knew he would be first priority."

"Get him out of here, I'll get the girl, understand? Go quickly, Miss. There is a sanctuary within a few feet of the inn, head there. You'll be safe." Mayrie nodded and began running out, but she had no intention of going to the sanctuary. She ran out of the building and Talo ran in, up the stairs. He found Star struggling to break free. "Calm down, Thief. I'm going to get you out." Talo pulled out a hunting knife and cut the ropes, but grabbed her arm tightly.

"Let go of me, Link's in trouble, we have no go help him."

"How is he in trouble?"

"That woman who you let in is after his life. She wants him and will go to any means to keep him. We have to save him. Please, let me go so that I can do so."

"I don't trust your word." Star scowled at him and punched him in his gut, he started to double over, she then kicked him in the head, rendering him unconscious. She picked him up and carried him out on her back. She cautiously got out of the inn despite her fear of fire. She set Talo down gently on the ground far from the inn then took off in the direction she believed Mayrie went. She quickly caught up, hearing her shouting and another calm soothing voice answered her back. Star eventually caught up and saw there was another person was there. Mayrie seemed to be trying to find something to say.

"I mean it. Let him go, now. He does not belong to you." The man said.

"What would you know about it, boy? I could very well be his mother and you wouldn't know it."

"I know very well who his parents are, I have known him since the day he was born. You are the one responsible for the death of his parents." Star had enough of this and ran forward kicking Mayrie in the head. She fell over and dropped Link. Star pulled out a paralyzing dart from her sleeve, but she couldn't find any.

_"Damn, they must have taken everything." _Star quickly jumped over Mayrie and lifted Link up. He was extremely light in her arms. Mayrie started getting up.

"Give him back to me!" Star stopped a few seconds to get Link on her back and kept running.

"Hey!" The man took off, chasing after her. Once Mayrie got up, so did she.

_"Ah hell, this is going to be annoying. I have to get this boy away from them. I don't know who they are, so therefor I have to keep Link safe from them." _Mayrie suddenly appeared in front of her, she yelped and fell back in surprise, dropping Link. A wolf jumped over and came in between them. "A wolf!? _Yep, this is one of the craziest nights I'll ever have." _The wolf had gold fur and was growling at the woman. Star looked at Link and lifted him back up onto her back and started running south. Star kept running with much grace, almost as if a shadow or phantom. There was a sound up above, but Star didn't stop.

"Stop right there, girl. You're interfering with a mother searching for her child."

"I don't care! He was my prey first!" There was a ball of energy that appeared in front of her that caused her to fall over, rolling a few yards, having lost grip of Link. "No! Don't touch him!" Star tried getting up, seeing a woman who was floating about to reach for Link. An arrow came and hit her arm. The man from earlier wasted no time picking Link up and running. Star got up and ran after them. "Who are you?! I demand answers!"

"You demand them, huh? I'll explain once we get this boy to safety."

"You will not get aw-" Three lights started flying around the floating woman.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Keep your mouth shut and keep running. I will explain once we get somewhere safe." Star surprisingly obeyed and followed the man. There was a bright flash behind them and the man had fallen forward, dropping Link. Star had fallen forward as well, she looked up and saw Mayrie walking up toward Link. "Stay away from him!" The man tried to get up, but fell back down with a shout. Mayrie lifted Link up, Star got up and ran at her.

"Put him down, you bitch!" Star tried fighting her using fists and kicks, but Mayrie kept dodging them with much agility and speed. Mayrie pushed Star down and before Star could get back up, Mayrie was gone. "No!" Star kicked the ground, kicking up a lot of dirt and grass. She ran over to the man. "What's wrong with you?! Can't you move?!"

"My entire right side won't move due to that blast…" Star sat on the ground roughly with a huff.

"Well, what the hell are we gonna do now? Link's gone, that bitch took him away…"

"If you help me up and into Hyrule Market, I will get my side fixed and then I'll find him. I just need your help, Midna."

"Midna?! Look, old man, my name is Star!" The man shook his head.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. Do those words mean anything to you?"

"Why would they?"

"Link used to say them when you knew eachother. I know he would, I watched over him. You were there by his side. His companion."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You've lost your mind!"

"I have not." The man tried to sit up, but couldn't, falling back down. "You are her. I know you are. I have been watching over Link for many years. Why do you wish to hide your identity?" Star looked down. "Is it perhaps, he is not the same boy you knew back then and you fear, by revealing your true self, you fear harming him." Star scrunched her eyes closed and stood up.

"My name is Star!"

"If you insist." Star's face softened and she knelt down next to the man.

"Where is it you need to go again?"

"A house in Hyrule Market. There is a young boy there who is an apprentice of a doctor. I know he will charge nothing."

"Alright. I'll get you there, but then you're on your own. I'll look for Link myself."

"If that's what you wish. I will not stop you."

"Kay, glad we have that settled." She lifted the man up onto her back. "You're lighter than I thought you'd be."

"Am I really?" Star couldn't help but laugh.

_"There is a familiar vibe from him. I can't quite explain it." _Star kept walking toward Hyrule Market. She couldn't move very fast because of the weight on her back.

"You care for Link. Don't you?"

"What makes you say that? He's my prey. Once I find him, I'm gonna kill him." She heard the man chuckle.

"No you won't."

"Are you gonna st-"

"You love him. You paralyzed him, you had him right in the palm of your hand, then, you looked into his eyes and recognized him."

"You're crazy."

"That may be, but it takes crazy to know crazy."

"You sound just like that idiot."

"Yet, Link never spoke those words to you, at least, not according to your claims."

"H-He would say something like that! I didn't mean he actually say that!" She heard the man chuckle again.

"If you insist."

"Is that all you can say, old man?"

"I suppose it is."

"You're such a smart ass!" Everything was quiet for a bit of time until Star piped up again. "How old is Link?"

"He should be 34, but because of my foolishness, he is only 22."

"What exactly happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"It will probably give you an idea of what we are up against, so I shall tell you."

* * *

><p>Raven's back! Yay! And there is even more mystery behind Star<p>

That'll be all for now. I should have the next chapter up soon. The inspiration and ideas are flowing so I should post relatively quickly depending on amount of school work and stuff. Bleh… Feel free to review if you so wish.

See ya

-Twi


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mayrie stepped into her house with the still unconscious boy in her arms. She walked up the steps and went into a room, the room was decently sized, a bed was near a small window. There was a dresser with a lantern on it that wasn't lit. Mayrie set Link down on the bed and covered him up then stood up to turn the lantern on, dimly lighting up the room. She walked back over to Link's bedside, putting a hand on his head.

"You finally have the boy." Mayrie looked up to see Rova standing against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Mayrie smiled and then looked back at Link.

"Yes, I do. I finally have the precious child…"

"The only thing that keeps him from being yours and his are the eyes. The violet tint is that of his mother."

"I doubt I could get rid of that. His eyes are unique, just like him." She started petting his head, he relaxed all tension and warmed up to the gentle touch. Mayrie smiled at the reaction the boy gave.

"A man will try to take him away from you. A man by the name of Raven. You have seen him. He has tried to take him away but you bested him. He will come back. Do not be fooled by his face. He looks much like the man you loved."

"I thought he did. He was quite handsome, I must admit. Though, my heart belongs to my Thomas. I would not dream of fraternizing with another."

"Completely understood." Link's eyelids began twitching open. He saw Mayrie practically and his eyes widened. Mayrie pulled her hand away.

"You're awake." Link quickly sat up, trying to keep her away. "I mean you no harm, sweetie." Link got up off the bed and took off for the door, Mayrie grabbed him before he could escape. "Oh no you don't."

"Let me go!" He struggled against her grasp.

"I can't let you go, you're mine now."

"I belong to nobody!" He tried to break free, but her grip was too strong and he was still in a weakened state. She put a hand on his forehead and he began to settle. She sat down on the ground, pulled him down with her, cradling him as if he were a child. "Let me… go…"

"I will not. I fought hard for you, I will not lose you again." Link's vision was getting blurry. "If you call me mother, I'll let you sleep."

"I refuse… You're not my mother…"

"Say it." She put an arm around his neck.

"No…" She wrapped the arm tighter. It was getting very difficult for him to breathe.

"Say it, now. Or I won't let you go."

"M-My mom died a few years ago… you won't take her place…"

"Wrong answer, little boy." She wrapped her arm tighter, to the point where he couldn't breathe at all. His face was starting to turn red while his head was pounding. "Call me mother, now."

"N-N…" He couldn't even speak. His eyes slid closed and he fell limp.

"Hmm, seems he couldn't handle it. Oh well…" She let go of him and he breathed in sharply, his breathing then started to settle into a calm one. "I suppose I'll try again once he wakes." She lifted him up and put him back to bed. She walked over to the door and locked it with a key, then went to sit down next to Link's bed, watching over him as he slept.

~Star~

"I see… You've gone through all that just for him…" Star spoke after the man explained the entire story.

"I had to do what I had to for my child. I would do anything for him."

"Of course, any father would." Star made it to the front gate of Hyrule Market. "Looks like we made it, Raven. Which house is it?"

"I will let you know when I see it." She cautiously walked into Hyrule Market, making sure no guards on early morning patrol saw her. "Stop here." Star stopped and turned to the door she stopped in front of. She lifted her foot up, keeping her balance as best as possible, and knocked on the door with it. Moments of silence passed before the door was opened. A woman about Link's age opened the door slightly.

"May I help you?" She then glanced at who Star was carrying and her eyes widened. She opened the door wide. "Father…?" Raven smiled and nodded. "This can't be possible… how…?"

"Link's in trouble. I was brought back by the gods to protect him."

"I see… Link's not here though."

"I know. I came here for assistance."

"Assistance for what?"

"A woman took Link away and managed to injure me to the point I can't move my right side without causing pain."

"Oh no… Will you be ok…?"

"I will, I just need something that will allow me to get me back on my feet. I believe Noboru could be of assistance." Right on cue, Noboru's voice was heard nearby.

"Sis, who's at the door?" He walked up next to his sister and his head turned in curiosity. He didn't seem to recognize Raven at all. "Who are they?"

"You don't recognize that man?"

"No, not really." Raven felt a twinge of sadness but he understood why Noboru wouldn't recognize him.

"I see… Well, this man here-"

"Is in need of assistance and we heard there was a young man who was a doctor's apprentice." Star said, becoming impatient.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. Please get him onto my brother and sister's bed. Natylee, could you guide them there?"

"Sure…." Nat said. Noboru went up to his bed he shared with Yuki as Star carried Raven inside. Nat led them over to where Link and Nat often slept side by side. Star set Raven down gently on the bed and stepped back. Noboru came down, Yuki walking close behind him. They both walked over to Raven, Noboru carried a box filled with many medical supplies.

"What happened?" Noboru asked.

"We were after a woman who had taken what she believes to be hers. She has some strange magic that made me collapse and unable to move my entire right side without feeling pain." Raven explained without giving too much detail yet.

"I see. Will you allow me to take off your tunic so that I may see?"

"Sure." Noboru sat down next to Raven and proceeded to lift the tunic over his head gently, then took off the white undershirt.

"It's kind of weird, my brother was wearing much similar clothes when he left for Kakariko."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm. Different shade of green though."

"I take it you miss him."

"Yes, I do. Very much so. He and I tend to fight from time to time, but he is kind of like a father to me, you know? I barely knew my father. He died when I was very young, so I don't even remember what he looks like. When I try, my brother's face is the only one I see." Raven smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be taking care of you yet here I am rambling on about something you probably don't really care about."

"It is ok, young one. Feel free to talk about anything." Noboru smiled and then begun checking the area over.

"So far I don't see anything wrong. Hmm…." He opened his box of medical supplies and pulled out a bottle. "Prepare yourself, this stuff may sting a bit, it'll also be really cold, so…" Noboru poured some of the contents in the bottle onto a cloth and began dabbing at the skin on Raven's side as well as his arm. It did sting a bit, but Raven didn't show it.

"I bet your brother feels fortunate to have a brother like you."

"You think so?"

"Yes. He would probably be touched from the information you told me. Maybe when he returns, you can tell him how you feel."

"What if he thinks it's weird? He knew my father very well, always told me stories about him and how great he was. He would probably find it weird if I considered him a father when he knew my true father and they were so close."

"I'm sure it'd be alright. Your brother seems to be very understanding. Fatherly figures often are." Noboru nodded.

"Do you have any children? You seem to know a lot."

"Yes, I do. They've all grown up well and I couldn't be more proud of their accomplishments."

"I'm sure they'd be glad to hear that." Raven nodded and smiled. Nat stood there and watched the father and son interact and felt a twinge of sadness. Yuki was sitting on the carpet near where they sat, playing with toys. Star stood by the table, leaning against the wall.

Natylee then walked over to the door and walked out. Raven heard the door and glanced over. Sadness grew in his eyes and he wanted to get up and talk with his daughter, but knew he wouldn't be able to. Star took the hint and walked over to the door and walked out as well to go talk to Nat.

"Hey." Nat turned around when Star called out.

"Is there something you need?"

"Yes, I need you to talk. What has you so upset?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself about."

"Yes it is. Please, talk to me. I know from experience, it's not good to keep things bottled up inside. I had a friend who did the same thing and he always ended up stressing himself out and getting hurt."

Nat sighed and sat down on the ground against the wall, "It's just so difficult seeing Noboru interact with our father. It must be hard on him that his son doesn't remember him at all, not even what he looks like. Father must be fighting back the urge to hug him tightly and to tell him the truth. I'm sure Yuki doesn't remember either, she was younger than Noboru when father died…"

"I'm sure he's able to stay strong. In the meantime, Noboru will probably figure out the truth. Let him do it in his own time though, otherwise, he may think you've gone crazy."

"He probably thinks I am crazy…" Star walked over and sat down next to Nat.

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that everywhere I look, so many that I see, I see my mom's face, or my father's face… I sometimes call out to them… My mind plays tricks on me… Noboru knows of this, as does my older brother, but Yuki doesn't know. She's pretty young and doesn't really understand too much yet. I just miss my parents so much…" Natylee began crying. "I can't seem to let them ago and… a-and that's why I seem to see them everywhere…" Star put an arm around Nat to try to comfort her. "That's why… I… I even questioned… if… that was… really… my father… on your back…" Her words were a bit difficult to understand through her sobs, but Star could still understand her.

"I'm guessing, it's only gotten worse and worse?"

"It has, especially after a little over two years ago… when mom died… from sickness…"

"I'm sorry for your loss…" Star sighed. "My mom died when I was almost two years old, from the birth of my little brother. Then, when I turned 17, my brother 15, our dad died from a sickness that plagued our land. It drove my younger brother to madness and he died because of it. It's tough losing everything you ever cared for, but I know you can stay strong, as long as you have something to keep hold of, you haven't lost everything, no matter how dark your world may get."

"Right… thank you so much…"

"No need to thank me." Natylee looked up at Star and smiled.

"I don't think I ever got your name." Star stood up and held out a hand to Nat who took hold to be pulled up.

"I guess, just call me Stella."

"Stella. That's a beautiful name." Star smiled.

"Thank you. Your name is Natylee, right?"

"Yes."

"Shall we head back, Nat?"

"Sure." The two girls walked back to the house and got back in. Noboru was in the middle of wrapping up Raven's right arm, having already wrapped up his torso. He looked up when they walked in, Raven turned his head.

"Are you alright, Natylee?" Noboru asked.

"Yes, just fine. Sorry if I worried you."

"You don't have to apologize, sis. I'm just glad you're alright." Noboru finished tying off the bandages around Raven's arm and moved on to Raven's leg, him being on in underwear. Natylee sat down at the table. Star joined her. Raven looked at Star and smiled at her, as if saying thank you. Star rolled her eyes and rested her arm on the table and rested her head on her hand. Noboru finished up wrapping up Raven's leg quickly. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it the woman took that she thought was hers?" Nat perked up when Noboru asked.

"Your brother." Noboru's ear twitched.

"What?" Noboru stood up.

"She took him away when he was sleeping." Raven started getting dressed.

"I see…" He stood to get his legging back on then sat back down.

"I will not stop until he is returned home safely." Raven put on his undershirt and then his tunic and gloves.

"You seem to care for him a lot…" Noboru trailed off. Raven stood up after getting his boots on and tried to walk, but fell down.

"Father!" Nat got up and ran over quickly. "Father, are you ok?"

"Nat…" Noboru spoke. Raven sat up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm fine. I just can't seem to walk yet." Raven assured her. Nat nodded.

"Don't push yourself ok?"

"I have to get Link back." He tried to get back up, but his legs wouldn't let him.

"Wait, what-?"

"You wouldn't be any help to him in your condition. I'm sure he'll be ok for now. Please, rest." Raven nodded. Natylee helped him up. "Let's get you to bed, ok?"

"Alright." Raven was still hesitant, but knew Natylee was as stubborn as the rest of his family. Natylee helped him over to the bed that was once his and got him to lay down and under the blankets.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Noboru asked. After Natylee covered Raven up under the blankets, she grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed. Raven was then beginning to fall asleep despite all attempts to stay awake. Natylee turned to Noboru.

"I'll explain a bit. Yuki…" Yuki looked up when she heard her name being called. "Come here, baby girl. You should hear this too."


End file.
